Our Destiny
by Fatmerza99
Summary: Mereka berjanji untuk saling melindungi. Akankah takdir menyatukan Peri Bulan dan Ksatria Apinya? [Starting Wave : The Taste of The Moon - rahmudini ananda (wattpad)] [#Ending Wave #WordsForU]AU! DLDR!


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

SasuHina

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Rated : T

*

*

Starting wave by Rahmudini_ananda [The Taste of The Moon] (wattpad)

*

*

#Ending Wave #WordsForU

*

*

Standar Warning!

*

*

Hinata menghela napasnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tengah duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu, rumahnya. Tatapannya kosong. Pikirannya berkelana pada kejadian di perpustakaan beberapa saat lalu.

 _"Aku pacarnya."_

Kata-kata itu terus tergiang di pikirannya. Kalimat singkat yang membuat dirinya, sahabat serta saudari kembarnya terkejut. Bagaimana bisa pemuda _raven_ itu mendeklarasikan bahwa Ia serta pemuda itu berhubungan?!

Masih teringat jelas juga, bagaimana ekspresi Hanabi -Kembarannya- saat mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Jelas-jelas Hanabi tertarik dan memiliki rencana untuknya. Mungkin, menghancurkan kebahagiaannya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Jika benar saudari kembarnya itu berniat menghancurkan kebahagiaannya. Maka Ia, salah besar. Ia kepada Sasuke -pemuda raven- pada kenyataannya tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa, baginya Sasuke adalah pembuat nasib sial padanya. Ia tidak akan pernah ada perasaan kasih sampai kapanpun itu.

Singkirkan pikiran tentang Hanabi yang menganggap Ia berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Sekarang, yang harus Hinata pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar Ayahnya tidak mengetahui bahwa Ia sekarang adalah seorang Peri Pelindung. Apalagi, tanda yang Ia miliki di bahunya adalah kipas. Ia tidak lama lagi, benar-benar akan menjadi sampah.

Nasibnya memang selalu sial!

*

Tatto di bahu atau di bagian tubuh lainnya adalah tanda bahwa Peri itu telah menjadi Peri Pelindung. Itu membuktikan bahwa Peri dan manusia itu terikat. Tugas Peri Pelindung adalah menjaga manusia yang terikat dengannya, sampai Peri itu mengalami reinkarnasi untuk pertama kalinya, _mati._ Resiko dari seorang Peri Pelindung adalah dibuang dari dunia Peri.

Tatto kipas adalah tanda bahwa Peri tersebut telah terikat dengan manusia pilihan yang sering disebut Ksatria Api. Tatto kipas tersebut merupakan pertanda buruk. Apabila seorang Peri terikat dengan Ksatria Api, itu menandakan bahwa Peri tersebut adalah Peri...

"Sial! Kenapa kertasnya robek di saat-saat terakhir!" dengusan kesal Hanabi saat tahu informasi satu-satunya yang ada malah hilang.

Ia tahu. Tentu sangat tahu. Saat mendengar perkataan Sakura pada Hinata dan _pacar_ saudaranya -menurutnya- bahwa Hinata akan menjadi sampah. Memang apalagi, jika seorang Peri dianggap sampah, maka itu menjelaskan bahwa Peri tersebut telah menjadi Peri Pelindung. Dan itu adalah hal yang buruk.

Hanabi mungkin selalu dipandang buruk di mata kakak laki-laki serta sahabat kembarannya itu, bahkan Hinata sendiri, membencinya. Ia perebut atau pengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya Hinata miliki. Ia sungguh tidak peduli. Mereka tidak tahu kebenarannya.

Kenyataannya, Hanabi sangat peduli pada Hinata. Hanya saja, Ia menggunakan caranya sendiri untuk mengungkapkannya. Meski Ia harus dibenci sekalipun.

"Aku harus mencari tahu tentang bagian akhir buku ini." Hanabi sekarang khawatir bagaimana nasib Hinata selanjutnya.

*

"Kenapa tidak di perpustakaan?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang tengah dibacanya. Ia sekarang memang tidak berada di perpustakaan seperti biasanya. Ia sekarang tengah duduk di kursi taman belakang perpustakaan. Suasana di sini sangat nyaman, udara sejuk dan pohon-pohon besar berdiri menjulang, tidak ada polusi. Cocok untuk Hinata yang sedang banyak pikiran.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan bosan. Sebenarnya, Hinata sedikit kesal mengingat pernyataan pemuda itu yang mengaku sebagai pacarnya, kemarin lusa. Mau bagaimana lagi. Sekarang mereka berpura-pura berpacaran agar Hanabi tidak curiga.

"Aku bosan."

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Hinata dengan tanpa izin terlebih dulu."Kau tidak pandai berbohong ternyata. Kau pasti memikirkan tentang Peri Pelindung."

Ya. Hinata memang memegang dan terlihat membaca novelnya. Padahal, Ia memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya untuk kedepannya. Bagaimana caranya, Ia memantapkan hatinya dengan masalah yang sebentar lagi akan menghampirinya?

"Bagaimana aku tidak memikirkannya?" Hinata menghela napasnya."Cepat atau lambat, Ayahku pasti akan mengetahui bahwa aku telah menjadi Peri Pelindung dan Ia akan mengusirku dari dunia Peri. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi Ayahku karena aku telah mengecewakannya untuk kesekian kalinya."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Secara tidak sadar Ia mengenggam novelnya dengan erat. Rasanya ingin menangis.

Hubungan dirinya dan Ayahnya memang cukup buruk. Ayahnya lebih menyukai kembarannya yang dirasa lebih tegas dan kuat. Bukan dirinya yang lemah dan tidak tegaan.

Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Hinata, mengenggamnya dengan hangat."Maafkan aku." Hinata menatap Sasuke."Aku akan selalu bersamamu untuk menguatkanmu."

Pipi Hinata memanas. Ia sangat yakin pipinya sekang berwarna merah. Kata-kata Sasuke membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Ti-tidak masalah Sasuke. Sekarang tugasku adalah menjadi pelindungmu."

Sasuke memandang gemas pipi Hinata yang memerah."Lagipula sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih, bukan?" godanya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hinata gelagapan."I-itu kan cuma pura-pura!" Hinata hendak menggaruk lehernya tapi, Sasuke segera memegang tangannya.

"Eits, Jangan! Kau harus berusaha menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu satu itu. Aku akan selalu mencegahnya." tegas Sasuke.

Hinata terkejut. Matanya membulat sempurna. Darimana Sasuke tahu kebiasaan buruknya yang selalu menggaruk lehernya hingga berdarah disaat gugup.

Sasuke seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Hinata,"Sakura yang menceritakannya padaku." jelasnya.

Hinata mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum malu.

Biarlah. Biarlah sejenak Ia melupakan masalahnya.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman berdua sambil saling mengoda satu sama lain, lebih tepatnya hanya Sasuke yang mengoda. Angin dan dedaunan yang berjatuhan menjadi latar mereka.

*

Waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Tidak terasa dua bulan telah berlalu. Rahasia Hinata yang telah menjadi Peri Pelindung pun belum sampai ke telinga Hiashi -Ayah Hinata sekaligus pemimpin Dunia Peri. Hinata dan Sasuke pun semakin dekat.

Kini, mereka tengah sarapan bersama di rumah Hinata. Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke yang pagi sekali tiba-tiba datang ke rumah Hinata, tanpa diundang. Hinata tidak terkejut lagi. Itu adalah kebiasaan Sasuke sejak lama.

Sampai saat ini. Hinata tidak tahu, apa alasan Sasuke sejak awal mendekatinya. Apa karena Ia seorang Peri dan Sasuke berniat jahat padanya. Atau karena alasan lain. Hinata tidak ingin tahu tapi, Ia penasaran.

"A-ano Sasuke..." sungguh. Lidah Hinata gatal ingin bertanya."Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hn." Sasuke masih sibuk dengan makanannya. Sup miso adalah makanan kesukaannya.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Hinata bertanya dengan hati-hati."Dan, Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

Sumpah. Hinata takut menyinggung Sasuke. Pertanyaannya, kenapa Ia tidak menggunakan mantra pengendali diri atau pembaca pikiran saja. Bertanya langsung, membuatnya panas dingin dan ingin... Sial. Lagi-lagi Ia ingin menggaruk lehernya...

Sasuke menghentikan memakan makanannya, yang memang telah habis. Sasuke mulai berpikir. Ia tahu maksud pertanyaan Hinata. Tapi, apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberi tahu Hinata?

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku manusia. Aku..." Hinata menatap Sasuke jengkel. _Please!_ Ia juga tahu nama pemuda itu dan tahu kalau pemuda itu manusia.

"Cukup! Aku tahu kau manusia tanpa kau mengatakannya juga." Hinata benar-benar emosi.

Sasuke menatap Hinata geli."Bukannya kau ingin tahu siapa aku. Kau bahkan memotong penjelasanku. Aku belum selesai!" ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Memangnya kau mau mengatakan apalagi?"

Sasuke mulai serius."Aku adalah Ksatria Api."

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Wajahnya memucat. Tidak percaya dengan penjelasan singkat pemuda di depannya.

Ksatria Api. Kenapa tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Mimpi buruknya yang telah lama Ia tampik pun, sekarang menjadi kenyataan. Tanpa dijelaskan tujuan Sasuke pun Ia sudah tahu. Jangan-jangan Sasuke juga tahu siapa Ia sebenarnya.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah."K-kau bercandakan?"

Sasuke memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata."Tidak." tegasnya.

Dilihat secara gerak-gerik, sepertinya Hinata sudah tahu bahwa Ia adalah Peri Bulan.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Kepalanya menunduk. Ia sungguh takut dengan kenyataan ini. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah Peri Bulan. Kenapa harus dirinya yang terpilih?

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku tahu bahwa kau adalah Peri Bulan. Sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai Ksatria Api untuk menjagamu. Jadi, Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Sasuke duduk di kursi sebelah Hinata dan membawa Hinata kedalam dekapannya.

Air mata Hinata jatuh. Kenapa harus dirinya? Kenapa harus Sasuke juga yang terpilih?

Pada kenyataanya Ia takut dengan takdirnya sebagai Peri Bulan. Karena pada akhirnya, Ia akan meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan. Sedangkan kalau bisa, Hinata tidak mau pemuda yang mendekapnya ini meninggalkannya dan Hinata juga tidak mau meninggalkannya.

 _Biarlah mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Sebelum waktu dimana mereka berpisah akan tiba._

*

Suasana tegang menghiasi ruangan berdinding dan berpilar emas. Hiashi duduk di atas kursi beludru singgasananya. Sorot matanya yang tajam semakin menajam saat mendengar penjelasan dari salah satu abdinya. Wajahnya sarat akan amarah.

"Jadi, Dia telah menjadi Peri Pelindung?" ucap Hiashi memastikan.

"Benar Yang Mulia. Saya mendengarnya dengan telinga saya sendiri." jelas Kakashi.

"Kau tahu tugasmu sekarang Kakashi. Singkirkan sampah itu! Jangan biarkan dia melihat matahari lagi." tegas Hiashi dengan wajah datarnya.

Kakashi terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Rajanya ini tega memerintahkan dirinya membunuh anaknya sendiri. Memangnya tidak cukup hanya dengan mengusirnya dari Dunia Peri?

Sungguh kejam. Kakashi tersenyum miris di balik maskernya."Baik Yang Mulia." Kakashi tidak bisa menolak perintah Rajanya. Bagaimana pun Ia selalu mementingkan misi di atas segalanya.

 _"Maafkan saya, Nona Hinata."_

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Sasuke berdiri di depan sebuah lemari kayu jati yang sudah tua namun, masih berdiri kokoh. Ia membukanya lalu meraih sebuah katana dengan sarung hitam menutupinya. Meski sudah lama tersimpan, katana itu tidak berdebu. Di tutup kembali lemari kayu itu.

Sasuke kemudian memilih duduk dan membuka sarung katana itu dan memainkan katananya.

Katana itu bernama Kusanagi yang merupakan senjata yang diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi kepada seorang Ksatria Api. Pedang yang bisa membunuh Peri hanya dengan menggoresnya.

"Aku terpaksa mengeluarkan Kusanagi. Akhir-akhir ini, aku merasakan firasat buruk." ujarnya dingin.

*

Hinata berlari tidak menentu arah. Sudah dua jam dirinya kabur dari kejaran Peri Petir yang mengincarnya. Ia awalnya sebenarnya terbang menggunakan sayap capungnya tapi, Hujan membuat sayap capungnya basah dan Ia tidak bisa terbang lagi. Berlari adalah keputusan Hinata.

Sebenarnya, Hinata dua jam yang lalu sedang berjalan di sebuah taman dekat hutan. Sampai sebuah petir tiba-tiba menyambar di depannya. Membuat Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya ke segala penjuru arah. Akhirnya dia melihat bayangan seorang pria bermasker di atas sebuah pohon tegah merapalkan sebuah mantra. Hinata juga membaca mantra pelindung agar terhindar dari petir pria itu dengan sesekali membaca mantra air miliknya.

Ternyata, matra Hinata tidak bertahan lama. Akhirnya, Hinata memilih kabur dari pria bermasker atau Kakashi. Berakhirlah Hinata sekarang di tengah Hutan berantara yang gelap gulita karena sang mentari telah bersembunyi.

Wajah lusuh karena penuh keringat. Lelah karena tenaganya hampir habis. Apakah Ia menyerah saja dan mati? Mengapa takdir begitu kejam kepadanya? Rasanya ingin menangis saja.

Hinata sangat tahu, bahwa Kakashi pasti utusan Ayahnya untuk membunuhnya yang hanyalah seonggok sampah. Ayahnya memang sejak dulu ingin dirinya tidak ada dan mencari alasan untuk membunuhnya. Hanya saja, baru sekarang ada alasan yang sangat tepat untuk membunuhnya.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya memelan dan tertatih. Dadanya sesak. Hinata menekan dadanya yang semakin sakit.

 _"Ayo! Gunakanlah kekuatanmu!"_

Suara bisikan terdengar di telinganya. Suara dalam pikirannya. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Meskipun harus mati, Hinata tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan tersembunyinya sebagai Peri Bulan.

Mata Hinata memburam dan Ia hampir saja kehilangan pijakkannya, saat sebuah tangan kokoh merengkuh tubuh ringkihnya.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

*

Sasuke melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ini adalah salah satu kelebihan seorang Ksatria Api. Gelapnya malam tidak menghalangi penglihatannya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa objek yang ditujunya sudah dekat.

Perasaannya sangat khawatir. Ia takut seseorang yang seharusnya Ia lindungi terluka. Jika itu yang terjadi, maka Ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke melihat objek tujuannya tertatih tidak jauh dari lokasinya sekarang. Tidak mau membuang-buang waktu, dengan secepat kilat Ia menghampiri objek itu.

"Sa-Sasuke..." gumaman lirih yang keluar dari Hinata membuat hati Sasuke seakan teriris.

Sasuke menatap sendu Hinata, "Hinata, maaf aku terlambat." sesalnya."Kau tunggu di sini. Bertahanlah. Aku akan menyelesaikan pertarungan ini." Sasuke meletakkan Hinata di bawah pohon.

Sasuke menatap tajam Kakashi yang ternyata sudah ada di depannya."Aku akan membunuhmu." ucap Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Silakan." balas Kakashi tenang.

Sasuke mengeluarkan Kusanaginya dan menyerang Kakashi. Kakashi membaca mantra pelindung dan menggeluarkan pedang yang ada di punggungnya, membalas serangan Sasuke.

Pertarungan antar pedang tersebut berjalan dengan alot. Tujuan Sasuke hanya menggores Kakashi dan semuanya berakhir tapi, semua tidak semudah yang Ia bayangkan. Sampai kesempatan itu datang. Sasuke menggores lengan Kakashi dan seketika Kakashi menjadi debu.

Sasuke segera ke tempat di mana Ia meninggalkan Hinata. Terlihatlah Hinata tersenyum lemah yang kondisinya sudah membaik walau masih tampak lelah.

Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang perak menusuk dadanya tepat di jantungnya dari belakang. Sasuke memuntahkan darahnya saat pedang perak itu di cabuk secara kasar dari tubuhnya.

"Ugh..."Sasuke terjatuh ke tanah.

"SASUKE!!" teriakkan Hinata seakan pelan. Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata yang berlari kearahnya dengan menangis.

Hiashi tersenyum puas karena penghalangnya untuk membunuh sampah itu telah tersingkir-meski belum mati-. Tanpa tahu bahwa nyawanya terancam.

Hanabi yang datang entah dari mana, dengan cepat mengambil pedang Sasuke yang tergeletak di tanah dan menusuk Hiashi yang menuju ke arah Hinata. Seketika tubuhnya menjadi Abu.

"Maaf Ayah. Tapi, kau telah melukai kekasih saudariku." ucap Hanabi dingin.

*

Hinata memeluk erat Sasuke di pangkuannya."Sa-sasuke..hiks.. Bertahanlah! A-a-aku akan menyembuhkanmu."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Hinata."Ti-tidak...perlu." Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata yang menuju dadanya. Hinata semakin terisak.

"Hi-Hinata dengarkan aku. Maaf aku tidak akan bisa berada di sampingmu lagi. Maaf aku tidak bisa menuntunmu lagi. Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugasku. Berjanjilah sebagai Peri Bulan, kau akan menyembuhkan bumi. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik..."Hinata mengangguk."Ugh... da-dan yang te-ter-akhir. Aku hanya mencintaimu..."

Sasuke menarik tekuk Hinata untuk menunduk dan mengecup lembut bibir Hinata. Ciuman penuh dengan perasaan. Kedua bibir itu terlepas dan Sasuke sudah menutup matanya.

Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke dan menjerit keras. Dipeluknya raga tidak bernyawa itu dengan erat.

Mengapa?

Mengapa Sasuke meninggalkannya sebelum Ia mengungkapkan perasaannya?!

Mengapa takdir begitu kejam. Mereka dipertemukan lalu saat mereka akan menyatu, takdir pula yang memisahkan. Hinata menangis dengan pilu.

Hanabi yang menyaksikan kesedihan saudari kembarnya ikut meneteskan air matanya.

Di tengah hutan yang gelap gulita yang hanya disinari oleh bulan. Hinata harus kehilangan cintanya.

 _"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke! Sampai bertemu lagi! Kita masih terikat. Takdir kita belum selesai. Aku hanya perlu menunggumu. Aku akan menepati janjiku, untuk menyembuhkan bumi. Terima kasih atas kenangan singkat yang kau berikan. Aku juga hanya mencintaimu." -Hinata-_

*

-END-

*

 **Alhamdulillah beres!**

 **Meski aburadul, Alur kecepetan, dll. Sumpah! Aku kurang bisa bikin cerita Fantasy.**

 **Semoga cukup memuaskan bagi reader juga bagi author Starting wave cerita ini.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Fatmerza**

 **23.08.17**


End file.
